Could life get any worse?
by FireSeraph
Summary: Alondra Snape had lived her whole life at Farstet Orphanage. Her mother had died when she was born and her father didn't want her. So what happens when Dumbledore shows up when Alondra is just about to turn eleven?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I know that I am skipping around on stories but this one was killing me, like 'Am I a Malfoy?' So, here we go! (Again)

Chapter 1

I live at Farstet Orphanage. I had lived here all my life, never leaving. They say my mom died when I was born and that my dad wasn't in her life. They found a note clutched in her hand when she died. I kept it. It said:

_Ara,_

_I want nothing to do with you or your bastard child. As far as I am concerned she isn't mine._

_Severus Snape_

And here I am, Alondra Snape ten years old, and I never knew my father. I don't intend to meet him; I could care less if the man was dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was standing in front of my easel in my bedroom. I had been having dreams lately, dreams about a large castle called Hogwarts. I was drawing Hogwarts now. Then, I heard a knock at the door.

"Alondra? There's someone here to see you." came a voice of one of the women that ran the orphanage.

"Come in." I called, not turning away from the easel.

I heard the door open, then close, and then footsteps. I put down my paint brush and turned around. Standing in the middle of my bedroom was a tall man in robes with long silver hair. He had twinkling blue eyes and he was smiling.

"Hello Alondra. I am Professor Dumbledore." He said, bowing his head slightly.

"Hello Professor. Would you like a seat?" I asked, pulling out a chair from under my desk.

"No thank you, my dear." he said. "I have come to offer you a place at my school. It is a very unique school called-"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I whispered. "I dreamt about it."

Dumbledore smiled. "I knew that you had the sight. You are a witch and you belong in our world. This saves me a lot of explaining. So, if you'll just pack your things, we'll be going. The orphanage already knows that you're leaving."

I was always one who never thought before I acted. So before I knew it, my things were packed, my easel was under my arm and I was walking away from the orphanage with a strange man that I didn't even know. When we were out of eyesight of the orphanage, the professor stopped.

"I think this is far enough." He said, pulling out what looked like a wand.

He pointed his wand at my bags and easel and they disappeared. Then, all of my courage disappeared and I wasn't quite so sure I had made the right decision. But before I could say anything, Professor Dumbledore grabbed my hand, held on tight and I felt like I was being sucked through a tube.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not mine… some of it is

Chapter 2

When I felt my feet hit the ground and I could breathe normally again, I glared at Dumbledore.

"Couldn't you have warned me?" I growled.

To my surprise, he laughed.

"You look and sound like your father when you do that." He said, chuckling.

"Don't mention him to me." I snapped. "As far as I'm concerned if that man's alive, and I hope he isn't, he is dead to me. And I hope he rots in heck."

Dumbledore stopped laughing. I took the time to look at my surroundings. We were standing at the gates in front of the castle in my dreams and pictures. Dumbledore waved his wand and the gates opened.

"I suppose you've already seen this, haven't you?" he asked as we walked up the road to the castle.

"Yes. How is it that I can see all of this?" I asked.

Dumbledore opened the big doors that lead into the castle. I was a little in awe seeing it for real. He kept walking.

"You have a special gift. You have the gift of desire. Whatever you desire, you dream about and you have the ability to draw whatever you dream." Dumbledore explained.

We had arrived in front of a large gargoyle.

"Fizzing Wizbees." He said and the gargoyle sprang to life.

We stepped up onto the stairs and they moved us to a door. Dumbledore and I walked in and shut the door behind me. I looked around what appeared to be his office. There were little trinkets everywhere. Dumbledore moved behind his and sat down, gesturing for me to sit in a chair in front of his desk.

"I'll stand if you don't mind sir." I politely declined. "Sir, I have a question. How am I to pay for all of my books? I haven't any money."

"Well Miss Snape, I am not a Professor here. I am the headmaster." Dumbledore said. "The school has an account for students in need."

"I don't take hand-outs." I said fiercely. "Sir." I added.

"Again, you sound just like your father." Dumbledore chuckled.

"You speak as if you knew him." I said stiffly.

"Oh, I know him now. He teaches here." Dumbledore said and he saw me cringe. "Your father will pay for your books and what ever you need from him."

"I don't need anything from that man!" I snarled.

"Don't you?" asked a silky voice from the shadows.

As I turned toward the voice, the person emerged. He was a tall man, much taller than my four foot eight. His black hair, pale skin and crooked nose all looked like me. I was a mini him in girl form, though prettier.

"No, I don't." I said. "You didn't care when I was conceived, you didn't care when I grew up in an orphanage and you don't care now. Why would you help put me through school?"

The man stared at Dumbledore.

"I'm being forced." He sneered.

"Severus Snape, don't be so rude." Dumbledore scolded.

_So it really is him. _I thought.

"It's no problem, Headmaster. He's dead to me." I said, turning to face Dumbledore. "Will I be going back to the orphanage now?"

"No. Severus has added a bedroom and bathroom for you in his quarters. You will spend your summers with him. After you are sorted at the beginning of the school year, you will stay in your house dormitory."

I looked from Dumbledore to my 'father', who was sneering at me.

"Joy." I said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is!

Chapter 3

We stood there in silence for a minute until my 'father' spoke.

"Follow me." He said.

As he walked out of the room, he nodded to Dumbledore. I followed him down the staircase and through the halls of Hogwarts. I then followed him down into what I presumed to be the dungeons. We stopped in front of a picture of a snake, surprise, surprise.

"The password is 'achievement'." Snape said, not looking at me.

The picture swung outward and he climbed through it, I followed. I expected to see a dark, evil looking room, but actually it was a fairly bright room. Bookshelves covered the walls, except for a place for the fireplace and three doors. A fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace.

"Your room is there." He pointed to a door in between two bookshelves. "My room." He pointed to another door beside a bookshelf. "And my office, which can lead to my classroom or my private lab. You should never enter my private lab without permission."

"You got it. If you don't mind, I'd like to see my room. My things in there?" I said.

"Yes." He said and he walked through the door that led to his office.

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. My clothes were already put into the wardrobe and my easel, with my paints, pencils and charcoal, was propped up against on of the walls. I walked over to my easel and started to draw. I drew whatever I could and I realized that I was drawing my father and me hugging.

"No!" I said loudly and I grabbed the drawing and began tearing it. Tears began to fall. "No! I don't want him to be nice to me! I don't want to be nice to him! NO!" I sobbed as my knees hit the floor.

I was so absorbed in my destroying of the drawing that I hadn't noticed Snape in the room until I felt strong arms around me. He pulled me into his lap and started hugging me. I struggled against him.

"I don't want to be nice to you!" I screamed, still struggling to get out of his grip. He wouldn't let me go. "I hate you! You left me and mum! I hate you! I wish you were dead!"

"No you don't." he said quietly. "If you wished I was dead, you wouldn't have drawn you and me hugging."

"Please, it's better if I just go on hating you." I pleaded, having stopped fighting him.

"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." He said, breathing a sigh of relief that I had stopped fighting. He now had several scratches on his face.

"What is it with you and success and weakness and being strong?" I groaned, tired of it all.

He chuckled. "Your mother hated it too. That was the only reason she wouldn't marry me. Said that she couldn't live like that forever. And she said that I was too close-minded and strong headed."

I looked up at him. "You asked her to marry you?"

"Yes, but that is a story for another time." He said and he stood up, placing me gently on my feet.

"You can't just come in here and not tell me why you left!" I said loudly.

"Yes, I can. I'll have the house elves send dinner to you." he said, then he started toward the door.

"Could I take a look at your library?" I asked as he reached the door.

He turned and smiled at me. "Of course." And he left and shut the door behind him.

I scowled at his back.

"Yeah, my mom was right. You _are_ close-minded and stubborn. Not to mention secretive and evasive." I said under my breath.

"I heard that!" he yelled through the door.

"I intended you to!" I yelled back. "It's going to be a long year." I added softly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

Chapter 4

I had been at Hogwarts for a few weeks and it was in the beginning of August when I realized that my birthday was just a few days away. August the ninth was when I would turn eleven and I was happy. I still haven't started calling him 'dad' yet, but Snape and I are actually starting to maybe get along. It was August eighth and I was standing in front of the Black Lake with my easel and I was painting the sunset. After I had finished, I gathered my things and headed back into the castle and down into the dungeons. I was through the portrait hole and almost to my bedroom when I realized that my father wasn't alone in the 'living room', as I'd started to call it. He was sitting in his favorite arm chair, but there were two other people in the room. A tall blond man who looked to be about my father's age and a boy that looked to be about my age. The man was sitting on the couch but the boy was sitting in _my_ arm chair by the fire.

"Ah, Alondra, why don't you come and sit with us? I'll introduce you." Snape said, noticing me come into the room.

"Sure thing just let me put my stuff away." I replied, going into my room.

I set my easel in its' proper place and laid my drawing on my bed. I grabbed a book from my personal bookshelf that Snape had added and walked back into the room. Deciding to be nice, I took a seat by the man, folding my feet underneath me and laying my book on my legs.

"Alondra, this is Lucius Malfoy," Snape said, pointing to the man, "And his son Draco." He pointed to the boy.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"And you." they replied at the same time.

_Okay, just a bit freaky,_ I thought to myself.

"Draco is starting Hogwarts this year, just like you." Snape said, trying to show that he cared.

"Have you turned eleven yet?" Lucius asked, trying to be nice.

"I turn eleven tomorrow, sir." I said, not really thinking about adding the 'sir', it was just habit.

"You never said she was so well mannered, Severus." Lucius said, his face showing slight surprise.

"The people at the orphanage said that it was common courtesy to say 'sir' or 'ma'am' to anyone who was our elder." I said. "Any responsible or well raised person should know that."

"She has your wit and sharp tongue, Severus." Lucius chuckled.

"That's putting it mildly." Snape said dryly.

They began talking about different subjects and I opened 'Hogwarts, A History' and began to read. After a while I noticed that it was quiet in the room and I looked up to see all three of them staring at me.

I raised my hand and said, "Bookworm."

They all three burst into laughter.

"Draco is a Quidditch fanatic." Lucius said, still chuckling.

My eyes lit up. I had always been curious about Quidditch since I had read a book about it.

"Can you ride a broom and play?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes." He said.

"Why don't you use the Floo and go get your broomstick and show Alondra how to ride?" Lucius suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Snape said.

Draco jumped up, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, threw it into the flames of the fireplace and said, 'Malfoy Manor'. He was whisked away and very few seconds later he returned.

"Let's go!" I said, jumping up and heading out of the portrait hole with Draco behind me.

But just as the portrait shut, we were able to hear Lucius say, "Yes, I believe that they will be ready to marry by the time they're seventeen."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

Chapter 5

I turned and looked at Draco.

"Did your father just say what I _think_ he just said?" I demanded.

"Yeah." Draco said nonchalantly.

"But, we're _eleven_! We don't even need to be thinking about marriage!" I yelled.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot." Draco said. "Well, in pureblood society, arranged marriages aren't uncommon. Some are even arranged at birth."

"When was this one arranged? And can we get out of it?" I asked.

"About two weeks ago and no." Draco said, inching toward the staircase. "The contract was signed in blood."

"Whose blood?" I asked, following him.

"Our blood." Draco said, and having finally reached the staircase, he started climbing the stairs.

"But… How… Aren't you upset?" I shrieked.

"I learned a long time ago not to question my father." He said. "I suggest you not question yours."

"Yeah, well, no offense, but I was NEVER one to follow directions." I said, trying to recover from my shock with sarcasm.

A/N: This one is very short but in the next chapter we are 5 years and 1 day into the future!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

5 Years and 1 Day Later

Chapter 6

"But dad, do we have to go?" I whined.

It was my sixteenth birthday and my father and I were coming up the walk towards Malfoy Manor. It had been six years since Draco and I had heard his father say that we were to be married when we turned seventeen and a lot had happened since then. In my first year I was sorted into Slytherin, (big surprise there), the Chamber of Secrets was opened in my second year, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban in my third year, in my fourth year the Triwizard Tournament was held and Voldemort returned and last year Umbrige took over the school. MY father had returned to being a spy for Dumbledore and I, being his daughter, might have to become a spy too. But back to Malfoy Manor. My father and Draco's father had decided that Draco and I should have days during the summer to meet so that we didn't lose touch. Draco and I got along but we weren't exactly great buddies. Hence the reluctance to go to the Manor.

"Yes, you have to go. But this in not going to be a normal visit." Father said his face pale.

"You mean…" I trailed off.

"Yes, you will be meeting the Dark Lord today, as will Draco." He said. "You may also be receiving the Dark Mark."

I suppressed a shudder. He had said that getting the Mark hurt like hell. We were at the front door of the Manor now and he knocked. A house-elf opened the door.

"Mister Snape, you and yours daughter is expected to be in the meetings room." It squeaked.

Father just nodded to the house-elf and walk in I followed behind, trying to keep up with his long strides. We stopped in front of a large pair of doors and father transformed his normal robes into his Death Eater robes and he put on his mask.

"When we go in, follow me and kneel in front of the Dark Lord. Do not speak unless spoken to and always call him 'my lord'." Father said, and then he opened the doors and walked in.

I followed him in and looked around. There were Death Eaters in robes all around the edge of the room and in the middle of the room stood Lord Voldemort. Father went and kneeled in front of him and I followed suit.

"Rise." Voldemort said listlessly.

Both father and I stood. Voldemort came towards us and circled me appraisingly.

"Your daughter wishes to join the ranks of my followers Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my lord. I believe she can be of help to our cause." Father said quietly.

"The girl can draw Severus. How is that of help to me?" Voldemort asked his voice bored.

I stiffened. My drawings were amazing! Not just something he could cast away.

"My lord, I have noticed, something that the fool Dumbledore has not, is that most of her dreams and then her drawings become a reality. If she were to desire something to help us…" he trailed off, leaving Voldemort to finish the sentence.

Voldemorts' eyes lit up.

"Very well Severus. Draco is ready as well. They will be initiated now." Voldemort said. "Draco!" he shouted.

Draco came out of the ranks and stood beside me. He was in normal clothes, like me.

"Hold out your left arm." Voldemort hissed.

We both did and Voldemort took his wand and placed it on Draco's left forearm. The wand hissed as it hit his flesh and Draco visibly clenched his teeth together. Then, the Dark Mark appeared on his arm and Voldemorts wand left Draco's arm. Voldemort turned to me and, with a slight smirk, placed his wand on my left forearm. I could tell that the whole room was waiting for me to drop in cries of anguish but I just bit my lip and kept in my wail of pain. Voldemort lifted his wand from my arm and almost smiled at me.

"I must admit myself to be a bit surprised." Voldemort said.

"If I might be so bold as to say, my lord, but I _am_ Severus Snape's daughter." I said, trying to keep the smugness out of my voice.

Voldemort laughed a high, cold laugh.

"Too right you are my girl, too right you are." He said then he walked away.

With a flick of his wand Draco and I were both dressed in Death Eater robes and Death Eater masks.

"Take your spots among the ranks." He said, gesturing to the three empty spaces in the line of Death Eaters.

We walked and stood in the line, and Draco and I waited to endure our first ever Death Eater meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. Snape is Pure-blood in my story and Spinners End doesn't exist. Instead it's Snape Manor.

Chapter 7

The meeting went on forever. When it finally ended and Voldemort left, I was almost asleep. Father, Draco and I walked out of the meeting hall together and went to the front of the house. Before father and I could leave, dad asked Draco something.

"Draco, did you get it out of your father's vault, like he asked before the ministry took him?" Father asked, turning to Draco.

"Yes I did." Draco said and he reached into his pocket and pulled out engagement ring.

"Oh, no you don't! There is NO way I'm getting married to him. I told you this before and I'm not going to wear the engagement ring because there will be no wedding!" I practically yelled.

"Yes, you are." Draco said gruffly and he grabbed my left hand and thrust the ring onto my ring finger.

I pulled and pulled but it wouldn't come off. I turned to my father.

"Please daddy, please get him to take it off." I pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No, you are going to marry him. We made a contract." He said, not looking at me. "And it's a beautiful ring, why are you so angry about wearing a beautiful ring?"

And indeed the ring was beautiful. There was a large 3 karat diamond surrounded by six smaller diamonds.

"Because it's from him and I don't love him." I said. "And YOU made the contract, not me. You still didn't tell me how you got my blood, or why mum wouldn't marry you."

I tried to slip that in whenever I could. Since the first day I met him and he let it slip that he had asked my mum to marry him and she turned him down, he wouldn't tell me why. It just killed me.

"I'll tell you later." He said which was his usual response. "Now if you don't mind Draco, we will be going. Give my best to your mother."

"Of course. But I do have something for Alondra. It is after all her birthday." Draco said, pulling a small box out of his robes. He handed it to me, a smirk on his face.

"Thank you," I said with forced kindness.

When I turned around to leave, I felt my fathers hand on my arm, turning me around.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked forcefully.

"Oh, what was I thinking?" I said and opened the box carefully.

For all I knew, it could have a piece of Venomous Tentacula in it. But to my surprise, in the box was a small pure silver bracelet with an emerald snake charm on it. I gasped involuntarily at the sheer beauty of it. I estimated the price of it to be about six hundred galleons.

"It's beautiful." I said, then started to hand it to him. "But it's too much."

"No, no, you keep it, it was a gift. After all, this time next year, all my money will be your money." He said, giving me a devilish smirk.

"Like hell it will. I'm still going to find a way out of that marriage contract thing." I said, glaring at him. Then I turned to glare at my dad. "That you did without my knowledge."

"Yes, yes, I'm so horrible. It would affect me more if the teens at Hogwarts didn't say it every day during the school year." Father sneered at me and Draco burst out laughing.

I huffed and turned away, walking out of Malfoy Manor.

_Why must they always torment me?_ I thought.

"Because we love you." came my father's voice from behind me.

"I know _you_ do. But him, he… he… he's just… ugh!" I screamed.

Father just put his arm around me and apparated us to Snape Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 8

As soon as father and I were inside Snape Manor, I started on him.

"Okay, it's later. Tell how you got my blood and why mum wouldn't marry you. And don't give me that crap about being close-minded and stubborn and the quotes about bravery and success. I want the truth." I demanded.

"Not tonight Alondra." He said, hanging his cloak in a closet off the main hall.

I followed him up the steps to his private library.

"I won't leave you alone until you tell me!" I said, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs.

"Fine." He sighed, taking a seat in another chair.

"Really?" I asked, not believing that he was going to tell me.

"Yes, if it will get you to shut up." He murmured.

"It will." I promised.

"All right then." He said, conjuring a glass of fire whiskey. "Your mother was Spanish. She always said that it was more Latino than Spanish. She had dark skin and large brown eyes. You have her eyes and her spirit. Your mother and I were young, and we didn't really know what we were going to do for the rest of our lives. I asked her to marry me on many occasions, but she always said no. Of course the excuses were that I was too close-minded and stubborn, but I knew there was more. One day I asked her to tell me truly why she wouldn't marry me and she told me. Do you know what she said? I believe it's the same reason you don't want to marry Draco. Besides you not loving him."

"She didn't want to be tied down." I said quietly. "She didn't want to be owned, like a piece of property. Because in pure-blood society the wife _is_ nothing more than property. She wanted to be her own person, to live her life the way she wanted to."

"Exactly. I tried to tell her that I wouldn't do that to her, but she wouldn't listen. After that day, I never saw her again. When she was six months pregnant with you, the Ministry sent me a congratulations letter." He laughed bitterly at this. "That's when I sent her the letter. I am truly sorry that I wasn't there for you. I did love your mother and I _do_ love you."

We sat there in silence for a moment then I decided to lighten the mood.

"So, how did you get my blood?" I asked.

"That was easy. If you remember, a few days after you came to Hogwarts the first time I met you, you were walking outside by the lake and you fell and cut yourself." He said, laughing when I gasped in realization. "You came back to the dungeons and I cleaned the cut. I took the blood and made the contract with Lucius that very same day."

"So when can I see the contract?"

"A year from today." He said firmly.

"Fine." I growled, standing up. "Good night."

I was to the door and halfway out when he said something.

"Tell me how you like your gifts tomorrow. They're in your room." He said, amusement in his voice when I slowly closed the door behind me.

I knew that he heard me running to my room to see what he got me. He could hear anything with his 'spy hearing'. When I opened my door, I saw a barn owl sitting on my bed. There was a note saying that her name was Alyssa. On my bed also was paints of all colors, a gold anklet and a necklace with the Snape family crest on it. I put on the necklace and anklet and ran to my father's room. The door was open because he knew that I wouldn't wait until the morning to thank him. He was sitting in his bed with a robe on reading when I ran through the door. I ran straight to him and jumped on him, hugging him all the while.

"Oof." He said, playing with me. "You're getting to old to jump on me. I think you just broke a rib."

"You very well know that I only weigh maybe a hundred and five." I grumbled.

"I know, I was just kidding. And I have another surprise for you." he said. "You won't have to see Draco until school starts again."

"YES!" I screamed. "Twenty-two whole days without DRACO MALFOY!"

And he laughed. I had heard him chuckle or laugh a small laugh but those were always covered up by a cough. This was a true loud laugh. No cough.

"Get to bed. You have a whole Draco free twenty-two days to rest up for." He said, still laughing.

I hugged him and went to bed. Alyssa had gone to hunt. I stayed up half the night glad that my dad was laughing and the other half of the night wondering just how long those twenty-two Draco free days were going to last.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

WARNING: the teen rating fits this chapter! There are a few words that might offend some people and if it does, I am truly sorry. But you have been warned.

I personally don't think it's that bad but some people might be offended by it.

Chapter 9

My twenty-two Draco free days lasted about twenty-two seconds. Well, that's what it felt like. Before I knew it, it was September first and my dad was yelling at me up the staircase.

"Alondra Snape, if you don't get down her this instant I will leave you!" he yelled up the staircase.

I was actually about to descend the steps so I yelled back at him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't get your G-string in a knot!" I screamed back as I came down the stairs to look him in the face.

"My what?" he asked.

"Nothing." I murmured, thanking Merlin that my father knew so little about Muggles.

He grabbed my hand and apparated us and my luggage to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. My father didn't have to use the portal so neither did I. When we arrived, the platform was almost empty. Very few people were getting on the train this early. My father had to drop me off early because he had to get to Hogwarts. He carried my luggage onto the train and found me a compartment.

"Be good. Remember, Draco will be riding with you, no exceptions. And don't forget to tell Parkinson that you two are engaged." He said, smiling slightly. "I would love to see her face when you tell her."

"Yes, I will enjoy it. So, now that Draco and I are engaged," I said, cringing at the word, "He can't mess around, at all, right?"

"Right. He cannot have any relationships with any other girl, besides you." Father confirmed.

"Yeah, well, there isn't going to be a _relationship_ between us. I'm getting out of this marriage." I said.

"I'm sure you will." Father teased. "Be safe, be nice and I will see you at the feast.

"Okay." I said and I hugged him.

I watched him leave the train and then apparate away. By the time I got back to my compartment the teens and their families had arrived and had started saying goodbye. I sat down and got out 'Magic through the ages by: Bethilda Barginson' and began to read. I had barely gotten through the first page when the door was crashed open. I jumped and turned around to see Draco, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle coming into the compartment.

"Bloody Hell! Do you _have_ to be so loud?!" I asked.

"Bit jumpy love?" Draco responded as he sat down beside me and put his arm around me.

"Love?" Screeched Pansy.

I decided to have a little fun with Pansy so I stuck my left hand to show her the engagement ring, pretending to be giddy.

"Yes, we're engaged! Draky Poo asked me to marry him!" I squealed.

Pansy huffed and stormed out of the compartment. I burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"Draky Poo, huh?" Draco asked me as I rolled around on the seat.

"It was… the first… thing… I could think of." I gasped out through my laughter.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you find that amusing. Now I have to go explain it to Pansy so I can-" Draco said but I cut him off.

"Get your whore back? Well, I have some NEWS for you! It's in the contract, _love_. You can't have any other relationships except with me!" I said, going into another fit of laughter.

Everyone in Slytherin knew that Pansy was a whore, and most particularly Draco's. When I turned to look at Draco, his face was pale.

"Oh, come _on_. It wasn't that big of a secret! The whole _school_ practically knew!" I exclaimed.

Draco just sat there, staring into space so I sat back and began reading my book. When Draco finally came out of his La-La-Land, he and Blaise began talking about Quidditch, with some comments from the dunder head twins occasionally. Before I knew it, the train was stopped and we were getting off the train to get into the thestral drawn carriages. As we walked to a carriage, Draco put his arm around my waist. I took his arm off of me. He glared at me.

"I am the man in this relationship. As I am sure you are aware of, in pure-blood society's eyes, you are under my control." He growled.

"Like hell I am! I am under _no ones_ control!" I said loudly, then I turned around and began to storm off.

Draco grabbed my arm and spun me around. I reached for my wand but he took it out of my robe pocket and handed it to Blaise.

"Take it and get into a different carriage." Draco told him and Blaise walked away.

Draco pulled me into a carriage and closed the door, locking it with a spell. I began to scratch him and scream. He put a silencing charm on the carriage.

"Will you shut up?!" he roared. "I'm not going to hurt you! We are going to have a nice, civil conversation, like rational people!"

I got quiet and couldn't help but think what this 'nice, civil conversation' would consist of.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 10

"Thank you." he said, referring to my being quiet.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this civil conversation over with." I grumbled, waving my hand impatiently.

"Fine, I'll get to the point. The Dark Lord was pleased to find out that we are getting married. He believes that once we are married and have children," he smirked when I gagged at this, "that they will be very powerful. If this engagement is unsuccessful and you are uncooperative, then he will kill you, your father and me."

"I am not afraid to die." I said. "Death would be better than spending my life with you. Because, in case you've forgotten, pure-blood marriages are for life."

"But what of your father? Does he deserve to die?" Draco asked.

I gauged how long we had until we got to the castle, how long I had to negotiate.

"Fine. But on a few conditions." I said.

"What conditions?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"One, when we are in only each others company, we can act normal."

"Agreed." He said, a small smile slowly forming.

"Two, when we are in public, there will be no lovey dovey kissy crap." I said, smiling back.

"Negative. We will have to do the lovey dovey kissy crap because we will be being watched." He replied.

"By who?" I demanded.

"Crabbe and Goyle. They'd do anything to get in higher with the Dark Lord." He explained.

"Fine. Then my second condition is that you can't smother me. If I leave alone, I stay alone unless I ask you to come with me."

"Agreed." He said, his smile getting bigger.

I sat there, trying to come up with more conditions, but couldn't. I went completely brain dead.

"Two conditions, that's all?" he asked, a full smile on his face.

"Nope, one more. I can change or add to these conditions at any time." I said smugly.

"Agreed." He replied grudgingly.

And as soon as the word was out of his mouth the carriage stopped. Draco opened the door and got out, holding his hand out for me to take. I did and climbed out of the carriage. Blaise came up to Draco and handed my wand to him, which Draco gave to me.

"Have we resolved this issue?" Blaise asked his laughter barely in his voice.

"Yes," Draco said, putting his arm around my waist, "we have.

Blaise raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged. The three pf us were joined by Crabbe and Goyle, then we set off towards the castle. When we walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, my father looked at me curiously.

"I'll tell you later." I mouthed to him.

I sat down between Draco and Blaise and Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode sat down across from us. Draco gave Pansy a warning look and tightened his grip on my waist. I glared at him.

"Draco, love, if you squeeze me any tighter I won't be able to breathe." I said sweetly.

He loosened his grip a little. The Great Hall doors opened and McGonagall came in with the first years. She took them up to stand in front of the stool and sorting hat.

"Arten, Samuel." Called McGonagall.

A small boy climbed up onto the stool and put on the hat. His dark hair and facial expression made me think that he might be placed into Slytherin.

"He'd make a good addition to Slytherin." Draco whispered in my ear.

"Yes, he would. Now back up, you're in my bubble." I whispered back.

"Your conditions never said anything about a bubble." Draco said softly.

"Well they do now. Stay out of my bubble." I said.

I felt him pull away and thanked Merlin that he listens well.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the sorting hat and Samuel Arten came and sat down at the Slytherin table.

The rest of the sorting went like that, Draco and I commenting on who would make good Slytherins, which ones had Death Eater parents and so forth. The feast was like all the others, Dumbledore announcing that Snape was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and some old man named Slughorn was going to be teaching potions. When the feast was over and we were dismissed Draco and I walked toward the dungeons.

"You'd better hurry. I hear your father is going to add something to his usual announcements." Draco said, smirking.

"Like what?" I asked, not really understanding.

Draco nodded towards my left hand and grinned, and I instantly knew what he was talking about.

"He's going to announce it to the whole house?" I screeched, earning a few curious stares.

"Of course." Draco said smugly as I ran toward the dungeon stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 11

By the time I made it into the common room, my dad was already making announcements. I quickly made my way to the front of the crowd and looked at him.

_"Please don't do this."_ I said in my mind, knowing that he would use Legilimency.

_"I have to. I'm sorry."_ He replied through the mind link.

I saw Draco come into the common room and felt him come up behind me.

"My last announcement will be that my own daughter, Alondra Snape, and Draco Malfoy are betrothed." Dad said aloud.

There was a hidden message in that sentence and I caught it. The message was "She's taken, stay away."

"That is all. Dismissed." He said and then swept out of the common room, looking more like a vampire bat than ever.

As soon as the portrait hole shut, the talking broke out immediately. I actually thought that I was going to _cry_! I saw my best friend Maggie making her way towards us.

"I'm so sorry Alondra!" She said once she was in ear shot. Maggie had known that it was a marriage contract all along. "I never thought that he would go as far as to announce it to the whole house!"

"Neither did I." I whispered.

"You poor thing! Let's get you to your room." Maggie said as she wrapped an arm comfortingly around my shoulders and led me to my personal room.

I never _asked_ for a personal room, I just got one. Maybe it had something to do with being the head of houses daughter. Draco also had a private room, but then again, his _daddy_ might have paid someone off, cough father cough. When we made it to my room and I lifted the anti-intruder wards, as soon as I got close enough to the bed, I collapsed onto it.

"I really am sorry Ally." Maggie said, sitting in a chair.

"It's all right Mags. I mean, you couldn't have stopped him." I said, my voice slightly muffled by the green and silver comforter on my bed.

"Well, I think that I'm going to go downstairs and do some damage control. Start telling people that it all has something to do with a marriage contract." Maggie said, getting up and going to the door.

"No!" I said, sitting up. "If you tell them it's a marriage contract, Pansy will be all over Draco!"

Maggie raised her eyebrows.

"Starting to feel a little jealous?" She asked.

"NO!" I yelled.

"It's perfectly all right to, you know. You guys have been friends since you were eleven _and_ you're getting married." Maggie said, smiling. "He is the hottest guy in Slytherin. Why not enjoy it?"

"Because he's a slimy git and I hate him." I said smugly.

"Sure thing. Whatever you say. But let me give you some advice. If you do fall under his charm, be careful. Because guys like him will rip your heart out and do a dance on it." And with that, she left.

I changed into my pajamas and lay down in my bed. I fell asleep with her words echoing in my head.

_"If you do fall under his charm, be careful. Because guys like him will rip your heart out and do a dance on it."_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I'm usually not long to update. I've been sick and now, since I lost my voice, I've taken it upon myself to update this story since I can't talk and this way is the only way I can think of to be able to talk!

Chapter 12

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I saw a pair of steel gray eyes. I sat up quickly, just missing Draco's head.

"Watch it woman!" he said, jerking back.

"How the hell did you get into my room?!" I yelled, standing up.

He didn't reply, just stared at me. It was then that I realized that I still had on my pajama shorts (very short shorts, if I might add) and a tank top. I reached over to my closet and grabbed my dressing robe and put it on.

"You can put your eyes back in their sockets and wipe the drool off your chin." I growled at him.

He blinked a few times before he looked me in the eye and grinned.

"Who knew you could look like a girl?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask all the guys that have asked me out over the years and get back to me, hmm?" I said as I pushed him out the door.

"Your father wants to see you in his office when you're dressed!" he said as I closed the door.

_Great, just what I need. A 'pep talk' from the ideal dad_, I thought sarcastically.

I looked at the clock to see that it was only eight o'clock.

_I'll kill Draco for waking me up this early_, I thought.

I dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of flip flops. A totally muggle outfit, but I didn't care. Whoever invented flip flops is the best person on the _planet_, in my opinion. I walked down the staircase and into the common room. Everyone looked up as I came in and they all stared as Draco walked towards me.

"You woke me up this early because my _father_ wanted to talk to me?" I asked him.

"Yes, on his request." Draco said, taking my hand and leading me out of the common room and out into the corridor that lead to my father's office.

"What could be so important that he had to wake me up at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning?" I asked as we walked into father's office.

"Because I requested your presence. If you acted like the pureblood that you are, you would not question me." Father sneered from his desk. "You need to learn to obey, especially since you're getting married soon."

I walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"That seems to be _your_ fault. Seeing as I wasn't raised to be the perfect obedient pureblood." I scoffed at him. "And you wonder why I don't want to get married."

Father just sighed and Draco sat down.

"Can't you just accept this?" father asked.

"Could mother have accepted this?" I retorted.

"For goodness sakes, Alondra!" my father screamed. "The marriage will only be in name! You won't have to consummate the marriage!"

I sat there, stunned and happy beyond belief.

"We won't have to…" I trailed off.

"No. The marriage will only be name." he repeated.

"Well, since I know that, I _might_ be a little more open to this… marriage." I said. "At least until I can find a way to get out of it."

Father clapped his hands together and almost smiled. He had a look on his face that reminded me of when he was about to set to work on a particularly difficult potion.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Just a little warning… this IS chapter 13! Something bad may happen! DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN!!!!!!!

Chapter 13

I had only been at Hogwarts for maybe three weeks and I was already falling for Draco Malfoy. I finally understand _why_ these girls fall for him. He's sweet and caring and nice and then he rips your heart out. Well, he hasn't ripped my heart out yet but I'm waiting for it. I've watched him over the years. Just as the girl starts to fall for him, he dumps them. I was currently sitting with Maggie, Blaise, and Draco and, to my disgust, Pansy. Draco had his arm around my shoulders and Pansy was glaring at me. Blaise, Draco and Maggie were all caught up in Quidditch talk. I would go to the games and stuff but I didn't follow it as diligently as those three.

"Mags, can I talk to you?" I asked.

She looked towards me then back to the conversation.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes Ally." She said distractedly.

"Maggie, I need to talk to you in my room _now_." I growled.

Everyone looked at me and I put on a smile. Draco leaned over so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Everything all right, baby?" he whispered.

He had taken to calling me pet names even when we didn't have to pretend.

"Just fine." I whispered back. "Remember, personal bubble."

"I thought you agreed to be a little more open." He smirked.

I sighed, irritated.

"You coming Ally?" Maggie asked, she was already standing up.

"Yes." I said, jumping up and walking hurriedly up the staircase to my room with Maggie following.

I ushered her in and closed the door, putting silencing charms and anti-intruder charms on the room. When I turned around I saw Maggie grinning at me.

"What's so important?" she asked, smiling.

"I think I'm falling for him. Help!" I said, falling onto my bed.

Maggie laughed. "There is nothing I can do for you. You just have to guard your heart."

I sighed. "Maggie, you never did tell me, how do you know all this stuff about Draco?"

Maggie was quiet for a moment. "Well, I know a guy like him. Blaise Zabini. He broke my heart."

I looked at her. "Oh, Mags, I'm so sorry! You want me to go beat him up?" I stood and acted like I was going to leave the room.

"No, it's all right. I got over it." She said sitting down.

"So all I have to do is resist his charm and protect my heart." I summed up.

Maggie looked at me sadly.

"It's not as easy as it sounds."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: HELP!!!! I want to know if you guys will be okay if I skip a few months. Maybe go to the end of November? Tell me in a review or send me a message from my author page! Some way, get what you want to me!!!

Signing off, this is JadisSnape saying "Review people! REVIEW!"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

For those of you who are confused about what a 'marriage in only name' is, it means that the only way that Alondra will be tied to the marriage will be her last name. She won't be able to have any relationships on the side but she won't have to have a intimate relationship with Draco.

Chapter 14

It was a Saturday in late November when I realized that I really and truly might love him.

_Now I know what Maggie said about it not being easy to resist his charm_

I was walking up from Black Lake around dinner time. Deciding that I wasn't really hungry, I headed back to the common room to get my bag and work on a Transfiguration essay. I opened the portrait hole and what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

Draco was sitting on a couch with Pansy in his lap. She was leaned up against him and whispering in his ear. He had his hands on her waist and they looked pretty comfortable to me.

I let out a small squeak. Draco and Pansy both looked at me. Pansy was smirking and Draco looked like he was hippogriff being led to the slaughter.

"Alondra, I can explain." He said, slowly getting up and heading towards me.

I did the only thing I could think of, I ran.

"Alondra!" I heard Draco scream. Then I heard footdteps.

I picked up my pace and headed to the only place I could be totally safe from him. My father's private quarters. I ran into his office and stopped when I saw him sitting at his desk, grading papers. He looked up and took in my red eyes and tear-stained face.

"What happened?" he asked as he got up and headed towards me.

I heard footsteps and hurried to the door that lead to his private quarters.

"I was never here, you never saw me and you don't know where I am." I choked out and disappeared through the door.

I leaned into the door so that I could hear what was being said. I heard Draco come in.

"Do you know where she is?" Draco asked frantically.

I heard more footsteps and then a thump.

"You had better tell me what happened before you run out of air, _boy_." I heard my father growl.

"I was sitting in the common room when Pansy…" Draco began but I walked away from the door, not wanting to hear any more.

I curled up in my chair and cried.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 15

After about ten minutes of bawling my eyes out, I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I softly hit myself in the forehead for being so stupid.

_That arrogant ass isn't worth your tears_ I told myself.

I straightened my robes and walked to the door, grabbing a book off a bookshelf on my way. When I reached the door, I listened for any signs of Draco. When I heard only my fathers quill scratching, I opened the door and walked out. Father looked up and stared at me.

"Draco was here. He said-" father began but I cut him off.

"I just came to borrow," I looked down at the cover, surprised to see it was a muggle book, "_Quotes of the ages_."

I walked out of the office and towards the common room. From what I could tell, dinner was over and everyone was back in their common rooms. I took a deep breath and opened the portrait that led into the common room. The room was loud, as usual, but it got quiet when Draco ran over to me. He opened his mouth to speak but I held up a hand.

"Tell it to someone who cares." I said and walked up the staircase to my room.

Draco followed me and I just shut the door in his face. I put up wards that wouldn't let anyone but Maggie in and set down on my bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. A few minutes later I heard the door open and close and then I heard Maggie talking.

"What did I tell you? When Blaise heard what happened he practically attacked Draco!" Maggie said.

My head shot up.

"Blaise attacked Draco?" I asked hopefully.

"He would have if Crabbe and Goyle hadn't pulled him out into the corridor. You know Blaise loves you like a sister!" Maggie said, trying to keep from sighing irritably. "So what happened?"

I told her what happened and we sat there in silence for a few minutes. Maggie looked up and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, suspicious.

"What you need is a girl's night. And lucky for you, my dorms having one tonight. Elizabeth, Mallory and me are having a girl's night and you are coming." Maggie said, jumping up and throwing a pair of pajamas and my dressing robe at me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said slowly.

"Sure it is. There will be chocolate and ice cream, the two things you need to get over a guy." Maggie assured me.

"But I have to marry him!" I screamed.

"We'll worry about that later. Now get dressed." Maggie said as she left. "If your not dressed when I come back in, I'll dress you myself!"

I quickly dressed and put on my dressing robe. Maggie came through the door and grabbed my arm.

"Draco is out there. Just ignore him and you'll be fine." Maggie said and with that she drug me out of my room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, what do you think?! I'm DYING to know!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Hey guys, I usually don't put songs in my stories but this one seemed kinda appropriate. So, here's the disclaimer: _Should've Said No_ is by Taylor Swift and all rights are hers!

Major Language. And violence. But not too bad. Just teen rated.

Chapter 16

"Alondra!" Draco said as soon as I came out of the door. "Please, just listen to me! I can explain!"

Maggie kept pulling me and I gladly went with her. I blocked out his voice until we reached Maggie's dormitory. She opened the door and shut it behind us.

"The boys can't get into the girls' dormitories. You don't have to put up anti-intruder wards." Maggie said and she walked me to the middle of the room.

The beds had been pushed to the side and in the middle of the room sat Elizabeth and Mallory, sitting on blankets, surrounded by ice cream, chocolate and every other kind of candy known to both wizard _and_ muggle kind. They also had a muggle radio, running off of magic, playing muggle music.

"So, Ally," Mallory said, holding up an individual carton of ice cream, "Ready to forget Draco?"

"Hell yeah." I said and sat down on one of the blankets, taking the carton and a spoon.

Just then, the radio announced that a song called Should've Said No by Taylor Swift was next. I listened and found that this song relayed my emotions perfectly.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me.

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes

The song went on but that was all that I heard. In the song the girl just heard about the guy cheating. But I actually walked in on it! It made me want to go slap Draco. I stood up and all the girls looked at me.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"To slap Draco and make myself feel better." I stated and walked out of the room.

The girls followed me down the staircase and into the common room. Everyone looked up when I walked in. It must've been a sight. Me, in a dressing robe with shorts and a tank top underneath, followed by Elizabeth McNair, Mallory Avery and her twin Maggie. Draco stood up as I walked toward him.

"Did you finally decide to listen to me?" he asked breathlessly.

"No." I said.

I mustered all my strength and brought my right hand across his left cheek. I had enough force to jerk his head sideways.

"I came to make myself feel better." I said. "And I do. A little. Now for your slut."

"Here, Pansy, Pansy! Here Pansy!" I yelled until I found her hiding behind Millicent Bulstrode.

"Move." I said, trying my best to imitate my fathers' scary voice.

It worked and Millicent moved.

"Is Snape's wittle gwrl sad that I took her boyfrwend?" Pansy cackled.

"If you want my leftovers, that's fine. But remember, I still marry him, whether you _contaminate_ him or not." I said and hit her.

Right hook, knee to the gut, left fist to the nose, and I was going to do more damage until I felt arms around my waist, pulling me away from her. I could tell it was Draco because of the Quidditch muscles I felt.

"Put me down! I don't want to catch anything!" I screamed.

"Will you calm down! I didn't sleep with her! She came on to me! We didn't even kiss!" Draco yelled back.

"What is going on here?!" I heard my father yell. "Mister Malfoy, take Alondra to my office. Get here there and keep her there by using any means necessary."

"Yes, sir." Draco said and slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

He ignored me. We walked through the halls to my dads' office and I couldn't help but think about his muscled.

_Those years of Quidditch really paid off_ I thought. _Stop Alondra! You're pissed at him, remember?_

We came to my fathers' office and he set me down in a chair. I made to get up and he took out his wand and pointed it at me.

"I _will_ immobilize you. You are going to listen to what happened." He said.

"How will I know that you're telling the truth?" I spat at him.

"We will use Veritiserum." My father said as he came into the room.

He pulled out a bottle and handed it to Draco. Draco drank it and started to talk.

"I was sitting in the common room when Pansy…"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 17

"I was sitting in the common room when Pansy came in and sat on my lap. I told her to get off, but she wouldn't listen. So I put my hands on her waist to push her off and she leaned forward and began whispering things in my ear. That's when you came in." Draco said. "I had no intentions of that happening and it _will_ never happen again."

I sat there, quiet, contemplating what should be said next. I had screwed up. Not only had I hit Draco for no reason, I caused a _lot_ of drama for no reason. The only thing I didn't regret was hitting Pansy. I was about to speak when pain erupted in my left arm. I looked up to see Draco and my father both with an expression that wasn't quite pain, but discomfort at least.

"He's calling us too?" I asked, bewildered.

Voldemort had never called me or Draco because we couldn't exactly leave Hogwarts without being noticed.

"Yes," father said as he looked at the clock, "It's past curfew, so we won't have to worry about students seeing us. Conjure your robes and masks."

Draco and I conjured our robes and put them on while my father conjured his robes. We carried our masks with us as we made our way through the halls.

"We're going to the Forbidden Forest, before you ask." Father said as we walked closer to the forest.

We dodged the light coming out of Hagrid's cabin and walked deeper into the forest. The deeper we went, the quieter it got and the more foreboding it got. When we reached a clearing, we saw Voldemort standing in the middle. We put our masks on, came forward, bowed and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Rise and take your place among my followers." Voldemort said lazily.

We turned to go but stopped when his voice rang out true and clear in the clearing.

"Except you, my dear Alondra."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 18

_Quick Recap:_

_We turned to go but stopped when his voice rang out true and clear in the clearing._

_"Except you, my dear Alondra."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I froze. I felt Draco and my father hesitate before walking on to their places. Slowly, I turned and faced Voldemort.

"Your father has never told you the true identity of your mother, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I said my eyes downcast in respect.

"Elaborate, please." He said, his voice amused.

"He has told me why she wouldn't marry him and why he wasn't in the first eleven years of my life, sir." I explained softly, not quite happy with sharing this information with all of Lord Voldemorts Death Eaters.

I shivered. It being the end of November, and at night, it was _very_ cold, especially with a wind that was blowing.

"Are you scared?" he asked, his voice still amused.

"No, my lord. Just a bit chilled." I said, my teeth involuntarily chattering. I clenched my jaw tight.

With a wave of his hand, a heavy robe appeared in his hands. He handed it to me and I took it.

"Put it on." He said, still amused.

I put it on and was instantly warm. I looked up at him in slight confusion.

"I am going to tell you who your mother is. Since your father so kindly forgot to inform you of this piece of information." Voldemort said as he came to stand beside me. "Your mother was very much like you. She had your blue eyes and was short like you."

_I'm not short! I'm petite! _ I fumed silently.

Voldemort chuckled. "I beg your pardon. She was _petite_ like you."

I stopped breathing and closed my eyes. I waited for the pain or to see the green light. But nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Voldemort was standing there, looking at me like I was from another planet.

"As I was saying, she was very much like you. The other thing you have in common is your power. It comes off of you in waves. You're probably wandering why I'm telling you this." Voldemort said and I nodded slightly. "Your mother was my daughter. Alida Riddle."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 19

"I…he…you…she…grandfather?" I stuttered.

Voldemort chuckled. "That was the reaction I was waiting for. Now, to move on. I understand that there was a mishap today with a young Miss Parkinson?"

"Yes, sir. But it was a small mishap. I took care of it." I mumble led, unable to contain a smug grin.

"I am well aware of that, but I wish to address the matter myself. Bring her forward!" he shouted.

I turned to see Pansy being drug by two Death Eaters into the middle of the circle. She was put at Voldemorts feet.

"Let this be a warning to you all! Draco Malfoy and Alondra Snape are betrothed and no one is to interfere with this. Understood?" he bellowed.

"Yes, my lord." Came from all around the circle.

"Good. Crucio." He said, pointing his wand at Pansy.

She wirthed in pain, not bothering to try and muffle her own screams. Voldemort lifted the curse after a few minutes and looked down at her in disgust.

"Weak. That's what you are. Take her away." He said, and Pansy was drug from the clearing.

Voldemort turned to the rest of his followers. "Dismissed!"

There were pops of dissapperation and I heard Draco and my father come up behind me. I took off the outer cloak and handed it to Voldemort.

"Thank you, my lord." I said.

He took the cloak. "None of this 'my lord' stuff. I am your grandfather and you will address me as that."

"Yes, my… grandfather." I said, covering up my mistake.

"You may leave." Voldemort said then he was gone in a swirl of robes.

I turned on my father. "You knew that my mother was the daughter of the Dark Lord and you didn't tell me? My, my, my, you boys just keep digging yourselves into bigger holes, don't you?"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 20

I turned and started toward the castle.

"What's her problem?" I heard Draco ask my father.

"You expect me to know what's going on in a teenage girl's mind. It could be a woman thing." I heard my father reply.

"Are you two quite finished with discussing me?" I yelled back to them. And just for fun, I decided to embarrass them. "And for your information, that 'woman thing' happened about a week ago."

I turned to see both my father and Draco blush in embarrassment. Now _that_ was a sight to see; Severus Snape, feared potions master, bat of the dungeons, spy for Voldemort, blushing.

"Are you coming or am I just going to have to lock to doors of Hogwarts myself?"

I heard them quicken their pace and then Draco was on my left side while my father was on my right.

"So, let me get this straight. Draco, you're off the hook, and dad, your in trouble. Right?" I said.

"Yes." Draco answered quickly; glad to be out of the dog house.

"Must you be upset with me? I did it for your own good." Father asked.

"That depends. Just how _much_ power do I have? And in the letter that you sent my mom, the name at the top was Ara. What is that about?" I asked.

Draco and my father met each others eyes over the top of my head.

"Ara was my nickname for your mother. And you have a lot of power, too much to explain tonight." My father said and he refused to say any more about it the rest of the way to the castle.

Once we reached my fathers office, Draco and I bid him goodnight and sent our robes back to our rooms. We couldn't very well walk into the common room with them on. Not all of the Slytherins were Death Eaters. Draco and I quickly made our way to the Slytherin Common Room. We walked through the portrait hole to see that all of the Slytherins had retired to their rooms.

"Did you realize that you didn't get punished for beating the shit out of Pansy?" Draco asked as he sat down on one of the couches. I sat down beside him.

"The only reason father didn't punish me is because he's worried about what I'll do to get back at him." I said, curling my legs up underneath me and staring into the fire.

Subconsciously I moved closer to Draco. I was only in my pajamas and dressing robe! And it was cold. He causally put his arm around me and pulled me closer. This time I didn't object. I laid my head on his shoulder and started to drift off.

"So what _are _you going to do to your dad?" Draco asked.

"Probably just blow up a potion or turn his hair green." I yawned. "Or maybe red. He'd like Gryffindor red."

Draco chuckled and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 21

I awoke the next morning to Maggie's voice.

"Alondra, wake up!" she said.

"Wasagoinon?" I mumbled, trying to get comfortable.

I realized that I was laying on something hard, not my bed. I sat up, pushing on my elbow in the process.

"Ouch!" something mumbled underneath me.

I turned around to see that I was laying on top of Draco on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. I turned to look at Maggie, who was smiling.

"What exactly happened last night?" she asked.

"Nothing! We just talked and I guess we fell asleep." I said, getting up and trying not to hurt Draco.

"Yeah, well, you better get dressed. We had a Slytherin Quidditch game against Gryffindor in about an hour." Maggie said.

Draco jumped up and ran up the staircase to his room. I walked up to my room, showered, dressed in my Slytherin robes and Slytherin scarf and headed back down to the common room. Everyone was riled up about being able to try and beat Gryffindor. We try every year but we never could win.

_Maybe this year will be different _I thought as I saw Draco, Maggie and Blaise headed toward me.

Draco was dressed in his seeker robes but Maggie and Blaise were just as Slytherin clad as I was. Blaise even painted his face Slytherin colors!

"I hope that comes off, Blaise. Just in case we don't win." I said, causing Draco to look funnily at me.

"Don't be so negative. The team will lose its' spirit if they hear the team captains girlfriend saying that we're going to lose." He said, looking around anxiously.

"Sorry." I whispered as he put his arm around my shoulders and began to lead the Slytherins out into the corridor.

It was Draco and me, then the team, then the rest of the house. We ascended the staircase into the Entrance Hall where we met the Gryffindor team and their house. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sneered at Draco and me.

"Ready for another loss, ferret?" Weasley taunted.

Draco started for him but I grabbed his arm.

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you. Don't go for the bait. You'll get kicked out of the match. Then we _will_ lose." I murmured in his ear.

"It will be you who will be losing, _Weasel_. The Slytherins will be the champions this year." Draco said and the Slytherin house roared in agreement behind us.

"We shall see." Was all Potter said as we walked past them.

When we reached the field, I turned to go into the stands but Draco grabbed my arm. Spinning me around, me caught me and pulled me into a kiss. When he pulled back, a smile spread across his face as the Slytherins cheered behind us once more.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Good luck, of course." He smirked.

I stood on my tip toes and placed a light kiss on his lips. I pulled back and said, "You don't need luck. You have Slytherin blood, Slytherin determination and great Quidditch skills. Win this match."

I turned and walked away with Maggie and Blaise, looking back only once to give Draco a huge smile. We sat down and the commentator started introducing the players on the teams. And so the Quidditch match began.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 22

The score was 120 to 110 Slytherin leading. All of the Slytherins were going ballistic when Draco suddenly shot up into the sky.

"And it looks like the Slytherin seeker has seen the snitch! The Gryffindor seeker is hot on his heels though!" said the commentator.

"Go Draco! Get the snitch!" Maggie and I screamed at the same time.

Draco sent me a smile and shot forward, leaving Potter far behind him. Closer, closer his hand was an inch away from the snitch when…………..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If I don't get one review, then I won't update for ONE WHOLE DAY! I just want to make sure you guys are still reading! Just Kidding!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

I am terribly sorry if I made any of you upset by my last chapter. It was unintentional and I didn't mean to.

Chapter 23

Draco sent me a smile and shot forward, leaving Potter far behind him. Closer, closer his hand was an inch away from the snitch when his hand closed around the snitch.

"Slytherin wins." The commentator said dully.

All of the Slytherins erupted in cheers. It was the first time that Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor! Maggie and I were laughing and cheering, jumping up and down. Draco flew up to us, a smile on his face, holding the snitch triumphantly.

"Care for a ride, milady?" Draco asked, holding out his empty hand.

"Yes, thank you, good sir." I said as he helped me onto his broom.

I sat in front of him as we rode towards the team. Avas Gibbon, son of a Death Eater, was the keeper for the team. He began shouting as we rode closer.

"Three cheers for the man who led us to victory!" Avas yelled.

They gave three cheers and landed, only to be swarmed be the entire house of Slytherin.

"Party in the common room!" Draco yelled and we all headed towards the school.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 24

The party went on well into the early hours of Monday morning. Everyone had to go to bed when my party pooper of a father came in around one o'clock and sent us all to bed. I was actually glad that he did because it was very hard to get up on Monday, even though I went to bed at one. I would have been very bad off if I had gone to bed later. We had charms, then Transfiguration, lunch, then Defense Against the Dark Arts and last was Potions. The whole day went smoothly until Potions. We had just finished making a Dreamless Sleep Potion and the bell was about to ring when Slughorn spoke up.

"Miss Snape, Mister Malfoy, stay after class please." Slughorn said as the bell rang.

My eyes met Draco's and we walked toward his desk. I had my bag on my shoulder, it weighing me down slightly.

"I would like to congratulate you on your win, Mister Malfoy. The first win for Slytherin in a while, is it not?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes sir. And we could not have won without my teams help." Draco replied.

I was quite shocked that Draco did not take all the credit. I had no idea he was so humble.

"I would like to invite you and Miss Snape to a little get together that I have every few weeks. It is Wednesday night, during dinner." Slughorn said. "Miss Granger and Miss Weasley from Gryffindor and Mister Zabini from Slytherin are in those who will attend."

"We shall see if we can attend." Draco said, speaking for me.

"All right. You can leave now." Slughorn said and he left the room.

I started for the door and Draco followed me. I was slightly angry and he picked up on it. I felt the weight of my bag being lifted from my shoulder. I turned to see Draco putting it on his shoulder with his bag.

"Why did you do that?" I asked angrily.

"Can I not carry your bag?" He replied, acting surprised.

"You know what I am talking about! Why did you speak for me?" I repeated angrily.

We walked into the common room and everyone turned to look at us. I was quite angry and voice had risen.

"I just did as I thought was best." Draco said hesitantly.

"It maybe be in pure blood society that the wife is nothing but property but we are not married yet! I have my own voice and can speak for myself Draco Malfoy and you best remember that!" I yelled, grabbing my bag from his shoulder. "And I can carry my own bag!"

I stormed up the staircase to my room, slamming the door so hard that I was sure that they heard it in the common room. I threw my bag onto the chair in my room and lay down on my bed.

_Who does he think he is! Answering for me like I have no voice_ I fumed silently. _Now he and my father both are in trouble. Why must they push me?_


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Second in Command Bob Curly. She made a request and I just might have granted it.

Chapter 25

When it was time for dinner, I headed down the staircase, checking to make sure that I had my wand. I knew that I was going to get in _so_ much trouble but I didn't care. I was going to get my revenge whether it killed me or not! As I walked into the common room and out of the portrait hole, Maggie followed me.

"So how are you going to punish Draco?" she asked.

"Jelly Legs." Was all I said.

We walked into the Great Hall and I saw Draco sitting with Blaise and Avas, eating happily.

_He won't be happy for long_ I thought as I walked up to Draco he stood up.

"Draco, can I practice something on you, baby?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure." He said quickly, probably thinking he wasn't in trouble. Mistake number two.

"Jellio Legga!" I said, pointing my wand at him.

His legs snapped together and he started hopping around.

"Let that be two lessons to you, Draco Malfoy. One, never speak for me. Two, always expect punishment." I said, sitting down and filling my plate with food.

My father came down from the Head Table and performed the anti-jinx, and Draco was free.

"Why did you jinx Draco?" father asked.

"He spoke for me. Big mistake. And he expected me to let it slide. Which reminds me, I still haven't gotten you back, have I?" I said, smiling up at him.

"Yes," Father said, clearing his throat. "A point from Slytherin for your behavior."

My father walked away and sat back down at his seat.

"Revenge will happen tonight." I said so that no one could hear me.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

This is the introduction to the prank!

Chapter 26

All through dinner people kept their mouths shut about what happened. Draco acted like it didn't even happen, which unnerved me. I was on my way back to the common room when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an empty classroom. I spun around, fist at the ready, until I saw Draco.

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding sincere.

I stood there, my mouth slightly open, surprised. I had expected anger, not an apology.

"Apology not accepted. It wasn't needed. I'm the one that should be apologizing." I said, looking at the floor.

"It's okay. And I won't tell what you have planned for your father tonight." He said and I looked up to see him grinning.

"How did you…" I trailed off when a light bulb went off in my head. "Legilimency!"

"Yep." Draco replied, still grinning.

"I need to get my dad to teach me Occlumency." I said to myself.

We walked back to the common room and I waited until it was time to put my plan into action.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

I dedicate this chapter to Ashley H. and Ally S. Without them, this chapter wouldn't be very funny.

Chapter 27

Around two o'clock the next morning, I slid out of bed and grabbed my dressing robe and put it on. I walked down the stairs and out of the common room. When I made it to my father's office, I said the password to his private rooms and snuck in. I walked into his room and took out my wand. Walking over to his wardrobe, I took out a pair of black robes and whispered,

"Allios Gryffindoris nonreversio,"

Putting them back where I found them, I tiptoed over to my father and stood near his head. He was snoring very loud, and I had to keep in my laughter. Taking my wand out, I waved it over his head and whispered,

"Rutilus nonreversio,"

I left his room and was walking back through his office when I noticed that his lab door was open. Curious, I walked in and went to his desk. Quickly looking around, I opened one of the drawers and saw a piece of parchment with the Malfoy family seal and the Snape family seal.

"The contract." I breathed.

I picked it up and quickly unrolled it. I picked a random place and started reading.

_Alondra Snape, in which this contract betroths her to Draco Malfoy, shall be with child within the first five years of marriage._

"With child?!" I whispered, astonished. "What happened to marriage only in name?"

_Will be subjected to most pure blood society rules. But, unlike most pure blood marriages, the wife, Alondra Snape, shall be able to have her own job of her own picking. _

"That's a plus." I said.

I heard stirring in the next room and quickly put the contract back in the drawer.

_Not supposed to be in here!_ I thought as I quickly ran out of the lab and into the hallway. I ran quickly to the common room and up to my room, lying down quickly.

_That's what you get for lying to me. On BOTH accounts._


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

I dedicate this chapter to TayMelia. Without her, my stories wouldn't have some of the ideas that they have now.

Chapter 28

I woke up the next morning, got up, showered, got dressed and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco, Blaise and Maggie were already sitting down and I sat next to Draco. He sent me a questioning look and I nodded slightly. I got some toast and looked up at the Head Table. My father wasn't there so that meant that he had yet to have the…_guts_ to leave his room yet. Just as I was about to say something, when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. M father walked in, his robes Gryffindor red and his hair a Gryffindor red. The entire hall started to laugh but was cut silent by just one of his looks. He found me and started my way.

"Alondra Dulcita Snape! How _dare_ you!" He shouted as he got closer.

I stood and looked innocently up at him.

"How dare I what, papi?" I asked, and just to have some fun I added, "You know, my middle name means 'sweet' in Spanish. How could I ever have done anything bad?"

I heard someone snort behind me. Obviously they thought that I _could_ do something bad.

"Come with me." My father snarled as he grabbed my arm and pulled me from the hall. The closer we got to his office, the calmer he got. Once we were in his office and I was sitting in one of the chairs in the office, all the red in his face was almost gone.

"Why can I not change the color?" he asked.

"The spell can not be reversed until after the 12 hours are up." I said, examining my fingernails.

"12 hours?" he shouted.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"And this is your payback for me not telling you about your mother. This is a little over board, don't you think?" he said.

"This is payback for that, and the fact that in the marriage contract it says that I have to 'be with child in the first five years of marriage'." I replied, looking up at him.

"You're lucky it is five years! Lucius wanted to make it five _months_. I saved you!" he said as he sat down. He looked warily at me. "What will I give to you as punishment?" he asked himself.

"Nothing." I said hopefully.

He gave me a grim smile. "Not quite. You will have detention for three weeks with me where you will be disemboweling frogs. Also, you will be moving back into your old bedroom in my private quarters, where I can keep an eye on you. There will be no visits to the Slytherin Common Room either. This punishment will be in effect for the three weeks also."

"What?" I screamed. "That is totally unfair! I can deal with the frogs but moving back into my old room? And no common room?"

"You'd best be happy with what you have! I was thinking about locking you in your old room and sending your meals and school work to you by house-elves! With _no _visitors. Now, you can see your friends in class and Draco can come with you to the living room. You'll have your own little common room. Where you can have your little pity party." He sneered.

"You are so mean!" I said as I walked to the door.

"Yes, I know. Be here, in my office, at eight o'clock tonight to start your detentions. And just in case you get any ideas, I'm having all your things put into your old room and putting wards up so that you can't go into the common room. Go to the private quarters after classes are finished." He said, getting out papers to grade.

"Yes slave driver." I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked sharply.

"I said yes sir." I said louder. As I walked out of the office and down the hall I muttered, "Crazy old man. Doesn't even remember what it was like to be a teenager."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

WARNING!: CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER!!

I have no clue how to spell 'disillusionment'. It's the spell that Moody uses on Harry in the fifth book to make Harry blend in.

Chapter 29

"Crazy old man. I can't believe he actually went through with it!" I grumbled.

I was in the living room of my father's private quarters with Draco. I had tried about fifteen times to get into the Common Room but it kept throwing me back. I sat down on the couch beside Draco and leaned my head against his shoulder. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"It's not that bad. This is nothing compared to what he could've done." Draco reminded me for the hundredth time that day.

"I know." I sighed. "It's just that-"

I stopped because pain shot through my left arm. As I looked up at Draco, my father came bursting into the room.

"Get your robes and put them on. I'll cast the disillusionment charm." He said hurriedly.

Draco and me conjured our robes and put them on. Father put the Dissolunement charm on us and we headed through the castle and out into the forest. We arrived at the circle of Voldemort and bowed.

"Take your place among my followers." Voldemort said. "Except you Alondra. You're the last in the family line of Salazar Slytherin. Your place is with me."

I stood beside my grandfather as I watched my father and Draco go and stand in the ranks.

"This is a special meeting." Voldemort began. "Someone had found out that Pansy Parkinson is still planning the demise of my granddaughter, the betrothed of Draco Malfoy. The young Miss Parkinson believes that if she rids Draco of Alondra, she will take her place. I have dealt with this long enough. Bring her forward!"

Pansy was dragged in by two masked Death Eaters.

"Please, my lord! I beg of you! Have mercy!" she yelled as she was put in front of Voldemort.

I knew deep down in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen. Voldemort looked down at her and took out his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and green light shot towards Pansy. And there, Pansy Parkinson died.

I kept my eyes closed as Voldemort kept talking.

"And to make sure that no one interferes with this marriage, it shall be moved up to this Saturday. Congratulations." Voldemort concluded and I fainted.

--

I hope that this chapter made up for not updating sooner!! So, what did you think?! Click that little review button at the bottom! It'll make me happy! And grateful!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Okay, I need help. What do you guys think about Draco and Alondra having their own room, since they're going to be married? Just remember that this story is STRICLLY RATED TEEN AND WILL NOT CHANGE!

Also, I am going to try and make my chapters longer. This one isn't long because I have the question that I asked you! So the sooner the question is answered, the sooner you get a longer chapter!!

Chapter 30

I felt someone lightly tapping my face and saying my name over and over again. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Draco and my father leaning over me.

"Please tell me that I dreamed the part about the moving up the wedding." I pleaded.

Draco met my fathers eyes and I knew what he was going to say.

"You weren't dreaming." Draco told me.

I sighed and I realized that I was in my old bedroom in my fathers quarters. I got up off the bed and walked out into the living room. As I sat down on the couch, my father and Draco came into the room.

"Was he upset?" I asked as I stared into the fire.

"No. He overlooked your hatred for this marriage." Father said.

"It's not so much hatred for the marriage, any more." I said, almost to myself. "It's hatred for it so soon. I don't think I have much of a problem with marrying Draco."

The room was silent and then Draco spoke.

"Well, since we're delivering bad news, I guess I should tell you some more." Draco said. "One, my mother wants to take you wedding dress shopping. She's already planned the wedding. And two, my father wants you to drop out of school and be a proper pure-blood housewife."

I started laughing.

"Isn't your father in jail? And if he somehow got his wants to you, the dementors must have gotten to his brain because I have no intentions of dropping out of school to be a 'proper pure-blood housewife'. And how am I supposed to be able to have the job of my choice if I haven't finished my education?" I said, still laughing.

"I agree. I want you to finish school and get the job you want. This is one request that we're going to reject." Draco said, his face set.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to bed. It has been a _very, very _long day. Goodnight." I said and then I went into my room.

I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 31

"Alondra, wake up." I heard Draco say. "You need to get dressed in normal clothes today, you're going shopping with my mom. You're excused from class today."

I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head. Someone lifted it off my head.

"Go away Draco. I have to listen to you for the rest of my life, give me a few days PEACE!" I grumbled.

He laughed as I sat up.

"That's funny because now you're going to have to wake up and see me every morning." He said, still laughing.

I stood up and stretched.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked, searching for my dressing robe.

"Since we're going to be a married couple, and we're going to stay in school, your father has arranged for us to have our own private room." Draco said, now smiling.

I froze when his words actually clicked in my brain. Then I ran for the living room.

"Dad!" I screamed bloody murder. "DAD!"

He ran into the room, his wand at the ready. When he saw me, he lowered his wand and glared at me.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"What in the hell does he mean by sharing a room? I love Draco, but I'm not ready to SHARE A ROOM with him!" I said.

When I saw my dads eyes widen and I heard Draco freeze behind I realized what I had said. I walked quickly to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"I just said that I loved Draco Malfoy. Oh no. I just said the one thing I can't say! I just said that I loved Draco Malfoy!" I said, over and over again as I took a shower and got dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and simple sandals.

When I walked out of my room, my dad and Draco were standing in the room and Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in one of the armchairs. She smiled when she saw me. I walked to the fireplace and turned to face her.

"Are you ready to go, Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked.

"Yes. And please, call me Narcissa. After all, you're going to be a Mrs. Malfoy soon." She said and walked over to me.

"Bye dad, Draco." I said and then stepped into the emerald green flames after Narcissa.

We tried on about a hundred dresses and it was about five o'clock before we found the perfect dress. It was an ivory, sleeveless, strapless, floor length wedding dress. I tried it on and Narcissa paid for it.

"Now for your clothes for the wedding night." She said.

"Whoa, there is no wedding night. This marriage will not be consummated." I reminded her.

"But you have to be with child in the first five years." She said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that he's going to get me into bed! I'm only sixteen!" I said, slightly taken aback by her hostile expression.

"But a proper pure-blood house wife-" she began but I cut her off.

"Listen lady, the only reason I haven't made a run for it is because I have grown fond of your son. Hell, I love Draco! But I am not ready for marriage and I am not ready for a baby!" I said, trying to stay calm. "I am going to finish school and then we will talk, TALK about having a baby. I'll pop out his precious heir and then maybe you'll leave me alone!"

By the time I was done, she was a little bit red in the face. I think I embarrassed her.

"Narcissa, I am sorry that I went off on you." I said. "This is a lot to take in and… and I just wish that I had a mother to go to."

"It's all right. You can come to me if you need anything, anything at all" Narcissa said. "Now let's get you back to the school. Your father will want my head if we stay out much longer."

We flooed back to the living room and sure enough, my father was pacing and Draco was sitting on the couch drinking… I think it was Fire Whiskey. I walked over to him, picked up the glass and sniffed it. Yes, it was Fire Whiskey.

"What the hell? Why are you drinking?" I asked.

"Because I was worried. Do you know how dangerous for you two to be out at a time like this? So close to-" Draco said but my father stopped him before he could finish.

"So close to what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them.

Father shot Draco a look and then looked at me.

"Nothing, nothing. The boy can't hold his liquor, that's all. Why don't we go get some dinner?" Father said. "Narcissa, would you like to join us?"

Narcissa laid the dress down on an armchair and moved back towards the fire.

"No Severus. I must be getting back. Lots to plan for Saturday." She said and put some Floo powder in the fireplace. "I shall see you all Saturday. Remember what I said Alondra."

And then she was gone. Father, Draco and I went to dinner. Draco was quiet and afterwards father and I bid him good night. I went straight to my room and went to sleep. Two days and then I would be married. Then thought made my stomach upset.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 32

It was Saturday and I was absolutely freaking out. I was pacing in the room that Narcissa had led me to when I had arrived at Malfoy Manor. Of course the wedding was there and every Death Eater was invited. I could always make a run for it…

"Ally, don't even think about it." Maggie said as she came into the room. I gave her a questionable look. "You have that look on your face. You're not running."

"But Maggie!" I whined.

"Hush, you're even in your wedding dress already. And you have about two seconds before you walk down the aisle." Maggie said and at the same moment, the door opened and my dad walked in.

"Let's go." He said and he took my arm.

"Can't we just talk-" I began but he stopped me.

He kept walking and then I saw Draco up front. He looked quite handsome, but my stomach clenched. I slowed down the closer we got to the front. By the time I actually made it to the alter, we were practically taking baby steps. Dad pushed me forward and I was standing in front of Draco. I zoned out until I heard Draco say, "I do."

And then the priest turned to me.

"And do you, Alondra, take Draco Malfoy to be your husband?" he asked.

I swallowed hard. "I do."

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The priest said and we turned to the crowd.

We turned to the crowd and walked back down the aisle. When we made it out of the room, I collapsed against the wall. Draco took my hand pulled me into the reception room.

"When it's all over, you can sleep all weekend. I promise." Draco said as we sat down.

The rest of the evening was excruciatingly long. I met people I didn't know, and Draco and my father were acting like they were hiding something. When it was finally over, Draco and me Flooed back to Hogwarts. We stopped in front of a portrait of a snake and Draco said the password. We walked in and I gasped. It had a fireplace, a couch and a bookcase. There was another door leading off the room. I walked towards it and opened the door. It was a Slytherin green room with a large king size bed against the wall, two dressers and another door leading to what I guessed was bathroom. I walked to a dresser, grabbed my pajama shorts and tank top and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out, Draco was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I walked to the bed and lay down.

"You try anything and so help me I will hex all of your equipment _off_." I growled and pulled the covers over my shoulder.

Draco lay down and turned out the lights with a wave of his wand. I rolled over on my side and tried to get comfortable, but it was cold. Draco scooted closer and pulled me to him. I tensed but slowly relaxed as I got warm. I felt him kiss the back of my head and then I was asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

To those of you who want longer chapters, I am sorry. I work better in short chapters otherwise I run on and it doesn't seem like a good chapter. I hope to make up for it; I will have chapters put up back to back to make you happy. Please don't hunt me down and kill me.

Chapter 33

I woke up the next morning alone. Draco was gone and I was happy that he wasn't there. I got up, took a shower and dressed. It was around nine but since it was the weekend they served breakfast later. As I walked towards the Great Hall, I noticed that something wasn't right. The school seemed to have a dark air about it. And when I walked into the Great Hall, my suspicions were confirmed. Dumbledore wasn't sitting in his chair, my father was. Potter and his Golden Friends weren't at the Gryffindor table; actually no one was at the Gryffindor table. McGonagall wasn't at the head table. I walked to the Slytherin table and stood behind Draco with my hands on my hips.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I asked.

Draco turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning to you as well, Mrs. Malfoy." He said.

I cringed and glared at him.

"What is going on?" I asked again.

"The Dark Lord has once again reclaimed the Wizarding World." Draco said.

I blinked. "What?"

"Last night, we stormed the castle. Potter, Dumbledore and others that resisted died. The blood traitors and Mudbloods were killed and the Dark Lord is now Minister of Magic." Draco said listlessly.

I sat down heavily and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong? This is what we all wanted." Draco said carefully.

"Yes it is. But you didn't tell me a thing that was going on! I could have helped! I wanted to help!" I growled.

"You're mad because I didn't wake you up?" he asked.

"No, I'm not mad; I'm not upset, I've gone straight past those to _pissed off_!" I said and stood up.

I walked towards the doors and then I felt someone grab my arm. I spun around and tried to hit the person. It was Draco.

"You know what? You can sleep on the couch tonight!" I said and smiled. "Welcome to the married life."

I walked out and headed to the lake. I needed to think. I was standing by the lake when someone spoke to me.

"Why are you out here all alone, Alondra?" asked Voldemort. "I would've thought you would be with Draco celebrating our victory."

"Oh, I would be, had he told me that last night was the night that we were going to storm the castle." I said angrily.

Voldemort looked surprised. "He told me that you had agreed to stay in the room. He and your father decided that it would be the safest thing for you and he told me that you had agreed."

I shook my head. "That's two nights on the couch for him."

Voldemort chuckled. "You've been married for less than twenty four hours and he's already landed himself on the couch? That boys going to have a rough life."

We stood there for a while in silence.

"You should give him a break. He just wanted to protect you." Voldemort said and then he was gone.

I sighed and headed back to the castle. I worked in the library the whole day and had the house-elves bring me dinner in the library, so that I didn't have to see Draco. If I saw him, I would forgive him. It was ten o'clock before I made my way to our room. When I walked into the commons part, Draco was sitting in front of the fire. He stood and walked towards me.

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing me.

When I broke away for a breath, he smiled.

"I forgive you." I said and kissed him again.

And that night, our marriage was consummated.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 34

I woke up the next morning not alone. Draco was sitting beside the bed staring at me. I sat up and pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Good morning." He said, smiling.

"Good morning." I replied and then I froze. "We have class today!"

I jumped up, careful to keep the blanket around me and grabbed a school robe. I ran into the bathroom and changed quickly. When I came out, Draco was laughing.

"We don't have class today." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey." He said. "To see if we're going to be parents."

My heart stopped. I had forgotten the one reason that I hadn't wanted to marry Draco. Kids.

"Come on." He said, grabbing my hand. "We have to be there in like two minutes."

He practically dragged me all the way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had me lay down on a bed and she waved her wand over my stomach. A blue light glowed and she smiled.

"A boy." Was all she said and then she walked away.

Draco was smiling and dancing around the bed, but he stopped when he noticed I was pale.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't you understand? Kids are a big responsibility. Boys are the worst." I said, throwing the last part in for his benefit.

"I know they are. Just look at my poor mother, she had to raise me and I ran her ragged. But we can handle this. I promise." He said, taking my hand.

I smiled and felt the tears coming. He was so sweet! Just then, the doors banged open and in walked my dad and Lucius.

I looked at Draco. "You didn't tell me that he was out."

"Of course I'm out." Lucius said. "Do you really think that the Dark Lord would leave one of his most loyal followers in prison?"

Before I could respond, dad asked what happened.

"A boy." I said, repeating what Madam Pomfrey had said.

"Wonderful. An heir to the Malfoy family." Lucius said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's great. Now, if you don't mind, I think I actually might be able to make it to my last class. Bye." I said and got up.

Lucius looked upsat, I guess he wasn't too happy about my not being the perfect pureblood housewife. Well, he would get over it.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is. I love you guys but would it kill you to give me some feed back? I know that you like the story because I get the e-mails saying that I am on an alert list or favorite list or my story is, but could you please review?

Chapter 35

"I hate you Draco Malfoy!" I said and then I turned to the commode and emptied my stomach again.

"Why?" he asked from behind me, holding my hair away from my face.

"Because you did this to me. This is all your fault." I said and lay down on the floor, resting my cheek on the cold floor. I sighed, two months and I already hate being a mommy.

"It takes two to tango, baby." Draco said and when I looked up he was grinning.

"Shut up. Isn't there some kind of potion I can take for this?" I asked.

"Nope. Since this is your first baby, they don't want to risk anything." He said, actually sincere.

"My father is the best Potions Master and he can't even figure out how to stop this shit!" I said, standing up.

Draco steadied me. "Are you sure you can stand?"

"I'm fine. We have to go see Madam Pomfrey for a check up." I said and grabbed a breath refresher potion. I swirled it around in my mouth then spit it back into the sink. "Better."

We started out to the hospital wing and I hoped that I wouldn't see anyone. It was the day before Christmas and I would think that everyone would be in Hogsmeade doing last minute Saturday shopping, but I was wrong. We were right in front of the hospital wing when I heard Maggie.

"Ally!" she squealed and ran towards me, Blaise behind her. She stopped just short before running into me and hugging me.

"What?" I asked.

She leaned forward and hugged me softly.

"Do I all of a sudden have a sign that says 'be careful, she's pregnant!' hanging over my head?" I asked when she pulled back.

"I just didn't want to hurt the baby." Maggie said.

I growled. Blaise squatted down and patted my stomach. I smacked the top of his head.

"And what is with all of the belly touching?!" I screamed.

Blaise stood up and raised his eyebrows. "Pregnancy mood swings?"

"Yeah. It's worse when you have to live with her." Draco said. "This morning she said that it was all my fault that she was pregnant."

Blaise laughed and looked at me. "It takes two to tango."

I groaned and walked into the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey. She had me lay down and she ran her wand over my stomach. Her face turned into a frown and she ran her wand over my stomach a few more times.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I asked frantically.

Draco obviously heard me because he stopped talking to Blaise and Maggie and ran over to me. Blaise and Maggie followed him.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, except he said it a little more forcefully.

I put my hand on his to calm him down. One of us panicking was enough.

"It seems that I was mistaken when I told you that you were having one boy." She said, smiling again.

"What do you mean?" I asked then it hit me. "One boy? You mean there's more?"

"Congratulations, you're having twins!" Madam Pomfrey said and I fainted.

--

When I woke up, I was staring into Draco's eyes.

"Twin's?" I asked and he nodded.

I sat up and swung my feet down from the bed. Blaise and Maggie were there and so was my dad. Suddenly, a thought hit me.

"Draco, who's going to be their godfather?" I asked.

His face frowned in thought.

"Why not Blaise? He's your best friend and like my brother!" I said and then I turned to Blaise. "Will you be the boys' godfather?"

He smiled and got up and hugged me. "Of course I will."

"Now that that's settled, who's up for lunch? I'm starving!" I said and everyone laughed.

"Before you go eat, you need to see your grandfather, Alondra. He's waiting for you and Draco in the Headmasters' office." dad said and then he walked out.

I looked at Draco and took his hand. "Let's go."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is.

Chapter 36

"Grandfather." I said politely as we walked into the office.

"Alondra and Draco, how did everything go today?" Voldemort asked from behind the headmasters' desk.

"Fine. Except we're having twin boys instead of one boy." Draco said, squeezing my hand tightly.

Voldemort was silent for a moment. "Twin boys. That's interesting because Isabella Lestrange, Rabastan's wife, is pregnant with a baby girl. You should set up a marriage contract."

"No!" my voice rang sharply through the office. "My boys will marry whom they wish, when they wish. Just because this worked out for us doesn't mean it will work out for them."

"Of course my dear. Whatever you say." Voldemort replied. "I called you here to tell you that you both shall have jobs waiting on you at the Ministry after you finish school."

"Thank you, my lord." Draco said and we left the office.

"And I was all prepared for the worst!" I exclaimed.

"You're always prepared for the worst." Draco said, putting his arm around my waist. "But I want to tell you this now; you don't ever have to worry about our boys. They'll always be taken care of."

I leaned up and kissed him. "I know. I love you Draco Malfoy."

"And I love you Alondra Malfoy." He replied.

And for the first time, I didn't cringe when he called me a Malfoy. For the first time, I felt like I belonged somewhere. I belonged with my family.

THE END!! There will be no sequel. I hope you enjoyed my story. I love you all and thank all of you that have stuck with this story to the end. PEACE!!


	37. INFO about Sequel

New poll is up on my Author Page about the sequel

New poll is up on my Author Page about the sequel! Please vote! I NEED HELP!! PLEASE VOTE!!


	38. MORE SEQUEL INFO

A/N: Some is mine

Okay, guys, I'm back. I need a name for the sequal. Please feel free to give suggestions! Here is the Prologue!!

Always your writer,

-JadisSnape

Prologue

"Dear Merlin, I hate you Draco Malfoy!" Alondra Malfoy screamed.

They were in a private room at St. Mungo's and Alondra was giving birth to twin boys. In most cases, the woman was sedated before birth, but not Alondra. Her father, being the Potions Master he was, insisted that this delivery be as natural as possible. Draco, her husband, was standing beside her, gripping her hand. She had his so tight that her knuckles were white and he couldn't feel his hand.

"Alondra, baby, this is natural." He said to her as she pushed.

"Natural!? How about we switch places? You'll see how _natural_ it is!" she screamed.

The cries of a tiny child were heard. Alondra's smile was huge as the baby was led away to be cleaned.

"All right, Mrs. Malfoy, I need you to give me one more big push." The healer said.

Alondra nodded. She squeezed Draco's hand hard and pushed. The baby came out and crying could be heard. Alondra looked up at Draco before she slumped over in a dead faint. The monitors went wild and the Healers were pushing Draco out of the room.

"What's going on?!" he asked frantically.

"We're losing her." The healer said and then went back into the room.


	39. SEQUEL IS UP

The Sequel is now up

The Sequel is now up! It's called, "Life Couldn't Get Any Better".


	40. Sequel Information again

Hello! It's JadisSnape and I am here to tell you that….the sequels are coming!! YAY!!!! A Daughter of Darkness (sequel to The Daughter of a Black) and Life Couldn't Get any Better (sequel to Could Life Get Any Worse?) should be up soon! You can check how the progress is going on my blog. It's listed as my homepage on my Fan Fiction profile. Please check it out! 3 you all.


End file.
